The present application relates generally to the field of toilet seat hinges and locks for attaching toilet seats to toilet bowls. More specifically, this application relates to hinges and locks for toilets that are configured to allow for quick release and quick assembly of the toilet seat from/to the toilet bowl. This application further relates to a docking station for toilet seat assemblies that allows a toilet seat to be easily electrically disconnected from the docking station.